Turn Around
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: Abe's favorite part of catching was definitely this.  Throwing the ball back to Mihashi and watching him take the two steps back to the rubber, being able to watch his ass as he did.  Yes, definitely the best part.  Abe/Mihashi, kink meme fill
1. Chapter 1

AbeMiha- Turn Around

Abe's favorite part of catching was definitely this. After he threw the ball back to Mihashi, watching the pitcher turn and take those two steps back to the rubber. The blond's pants were wonderfully tight, stretching across his ass and accentuating his slim waist.  
>Abe licked his lips, glad he could pass it off as being thirsty, and readjusted his crouch.<p>

It was after that practice, in the locker room, that Abe was faced with temptation again. Abe had already finished his shower and was mostly dressed when Mihashi left the showers with a towel around his waist. Tajima called the blond's name and the pitcher turned around to respond.  
>The third base man, grinning widely, tugged Mihashi's towel down from around his waist and let it flutter to the floor.<br>Mihashi turned bright red, his mouth opening and closing rapidly as Tajima leaned down a little.  
>"Wow, you're bigger than I thought you would be!" Tajima exclaimed, laughing loudly.<p>

Abe watched them, his eyes straying down to Mihashi's ass. Without anything covering it it looked even more amazing, pale skin shifting over the flesh as the pitcher shakes slightly.  
>"Tajima," Abe calls, a threat clear in his voice. The third base man looked at him and grinned wider and stood up straight again.<br>"I got ya," Tajima replies, grinning smugly. He turned back to Mihashi. "Sorry about that, didn't know your wife would get so jealous!"  
>Mihashi turned redder, if that was possible, and Abe glared at Tajima. Abe pulled his shirt on and walked over to Mihashi, picking up the towel and handing it to him.<br>"Get dressed. I'll walk you home."  
>Mihashi looked at him and nodded, clutching the towel in front of him as he hurried to his bag.<br>The blond bent over to dig through his bag, unintentionally waving his ass in the air. Abe watched, swallowing slightly, trying to act nonchalant so no one would notice his staring.  
>Mihashi was at least able to dress quickly, and he turned back to Abe with that weird, yet endearing, smile on his face.<p>

They walked mostly in silence to Mihashi's house. Even though their connection was as strong as ever, the sudden start to their relationship two months ago leaving a subtle awkwardness. They hadn't even told the team about their relationship yet. Not that most of them hadn't guessed already.  
>"Abe-kun," Mihashi said quietly when they reached the gate to his house. Abe looked at him.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"M-my parents aren't going to be home tonight."<br>Abe smirked slightly and grabbed Mihashi's hand. "And we don't have practice tomorrow."  
>Mihashi nodded quickly, a small smile on his lips as he walked quickly up to his house. Abe followed a step behind, watching the pitcher's ass moving slightly with his steps.<p>

Mihashi was lying on his stomach on the bed, his pillow clutched tightly in his hands. He moaned softly as Abe pushed the pitcher's shirt up and licked a stripe across his lower back, sliding the shirt down and off Mihashi's arms as he did.  
>The blond's belt was undone quickly, the zipper of his pants following. Abe pushed the pants and underwear down swiftly, sitting back on his heels to look at Mihashi as the pitcher kicked the clothing off.<br>The pitcher looked back at him, his cheeks bright red. "Abe-kun?" he asked softly, squirming on the bed. Abe licked his lips, eyes trailing down to that ass again, greedy eyes taking in the site.  
>"We don't do this enough," he said hoarsely, leaning over Mihashi to nip his neck softly. The blond moaned again.<br>"I-I know," he said shakily, arching his back slightly as Abe trailed his lips down his back again.  
>The catcher's hands slid up Mihashi's thighs, cupping his ass and squeezing slightly. Mihashi arched back into his hands, hips rubbing against the sheets of his bed.<br>Abe moved his mouth down, sucking on the part of the pitcher's ass that had been hit in that game with Tosei, his hands moving to spread the cheeks softly.  
>Mihashi squirmed slightly, hands clenching and loosening around the fabric of his pillow as he buried his face in it.<br>The catcher licked his lips when he caught sight of the small pink pucker, dipping his head down to lick it roughly.  
>"A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi gasped. "Don't, t-that's dirty..."<br>"It's not dirty," Abe told him, licking it again and closing his eyes. "I love your ass."  
>"W-wha...?"<br>"The skin's so soft, but its still firm..." Abe squeezed again, smirking slightly at the moan he got. "And it looks so nice and tight in our uniform pants..." He wiggled his tongue into Mihashi's entrance a small bit before pulling it back again. "And everytime you bend over it's like you're presenting it to me..." His tongue went in further this time, listening for Mihashi's whimper before he pulled it out again. "Whenever I throw the ball back to you in practice or a game, and you turn around for that second to walk to the rubber, I could just run out and fuck you right there."  
>"Abe-kun!" Mihashi moaned loudly, grinding his hips into his bed. "D-don't say things like t-that...It's emb-barassing..."<br>Abe chuckled slightly, moving his tongue into Mihashi's entrance again. He licked around for a second, trying to get it slick before starting to move his tongue in and out quickly. Mihashi moaned and bucked back against his mouth, shaking slightly.  
>Abe pulled his mouth away, panting slightly. He grabbed Mihashi and rolled him over, laughing slightly when the blond pulled the pillow with him and held it against his face to hide it. The catcher grabbed the pillow and pulled it away, kissing the corner of Mihashi's lips. The pitcher was panting heavily, his chest heaving and pink nipples peaked.<br>Abe pressed his fingers against the blond's lips, moving down to take one of his nipples into his mouth. Mihashi moaned as he took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them harshly. Abe tugged on the nipple with his teeth, smirking around it when Mihashi bucked his hips up.  
>He pulled his fingers away when they were slick, pressing two against the pitcher's entrance. Mihashi chewed on his lip, pressing back against them. Abe slid his first finger in, watching Mihashi's face carefully. With the recent slew of practice games and late practices, it had been a while since they'd been alone like this, and he wasn't sure how loose his pitcher was.<br>Mihashi's eyes fluttered shut, his back arching slightly. Abe pressed his finger in all the way, smirking slightly at the quiet moan the pitcher let out.  
>"A-Abe-kun," the blond moaned softly, hips bucking against Abe's finger as the catcher moved the digit in and out slowly. Abe leaned over him and breathed heavily against his ear.<br>"You're pretty loose, _Ren_," he panted slightly, sliding a second finger in. Mihashi moaned deep in his throat, hips jolting up again.  
>"I-I've been d-d-doing it myself," the blond stuttered, biting his lower lip. "B-because we c-couldn't...t-together..."<br>Abe groaned and scissored his fingers roughly, reducing Mihashi to whimpers and moans. "So you've been stretching yourself out, pretending it was me? God, Ren, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

In a surprising show of boldness, Mihashi pressed his thigh up against Abe's still-covered erection, drawing out a startled moan from the catcher. "I th-think I have an idea...T-takaya..."

Abe nearly growled, crashing his lips against Mihashi's. The pitcher arched up, letting out a moan into the kiss when his nipples brushed the stiff fabric of Abe's shirt. Mihashi's head fell back, breaking the kiss, when Abe's thigh brushed the blond's erection, sending him into a fit of shivers when it rubbed slowly before pulling back.

Abe pulled away nearly completely, on his hands and knees above Mihashi and staring down at him hungrily. Mihashi reached up to tangle his fingers in the catcher's short hair, trying to pull him back down. He whimpered softly when his catcher refused to move, biting his lip and jerking his hips up in a plea. "Abe-k-kun p-please..."

Abe smirked slightly and lowered his head just enough to pant softly against the blond's ear. "What do you want me to do, Ren?" He licked a trail down Mihashi's neck to one nipple and started sucking gently.

"I w-want Abe-kun t-to...Ngh...!" Mihashi trembled softly, his teeth clenching on a moan as Abe bit his nipple.

"That isn't a word Ren," Abe teased, tweaking the other nub and soaking in the soft whine Mihashi let out.

"I w-w-want Abe-kun to t-take-aaanh!" Mihashi cut off with another drawn out moan, as Abe had rubbed his thigh against Mihashi's erection, the rough fabric of his slacks creating a nearly painful friction.

"You want me to do what?" The brunet asked, the smirk on his face betraying the innocence of his words.

"I w-want Abe-kun to be n-naked too!" Mihashi managed to say, his eyes tightly closed and whole body shaking slightly from the sensations overtaking him. "It's em-embarrassing being n-n-naked while Abe-kun s-still has all of his c-clothes on..."

Immediately Abe sat back, undoing the buttons of his shirt and tossing it to the side. Mihashi watched, a strange fire in his eyes that only seemed to appear when he was about to be fucked or when someone threatened his position as pitcher.

Abe's smirk grew when he saw Mihashi's expression, standing up for a second to rid himself of pants, belt, socks, and underwear. Mihashi leaned up on his elbows to watch, staring hungrily at all the skin revealed.

"Hands and knees," Abe said in a rough voice, standing by the side of the bed as Mihashi complied, spreading his legs and tilting his hips as an invitation.

"Is Abe-kun g-going to...?" Mihashi asked quietly after Abe hadn't moved for nearly a minute. Abe didn't reply, still staring at his pitcher. He canted his hips, erection bobbing between his thighs. "Please A-Abe-kun? I want..."

The brunet finally moved, kneeling behind Mihashi on the bed, gripping his ass firmly. Mihashi moaned, burying his face in his arms and pressing back against the hands.

"Sometimes I can't decide which position I like better," Abe purred into the blond's ear, leaving over him but keeping his chest an inch away from touching Mihashi's back. "This one, where I can see your tight ass taking me in...or from the front, so I can see you moaning for me to make you come..." Mihashi shuddered at his words, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"A-Abe-kun, don't s-say such emb-barrassing things...!" The blond managed to say, the sound muffled by his pillow.

"Maybe we should set up a mirror on the wall at the head of your bed," Abe continued, disregarding Mihashi's statement. He nipped Mihashi's ear, distracting him as the brunet squeezed some lube into his hand. His breath hitched almost unnoticeably as he spread the lube over his erection. "Then I could fuck you like this, and we'd both be able to see what your expression looks like."

The picture it formed in Mihashi's mind, of watching himself get fucked by Abe, forced a moan past his lips.

"So you like that, Ren? Maybe we could even record it on video, so we could watch it again and again..."

"No...that w-would be t-t-too embarrass-Aaaah!" Mihashi buried his face in his pillow again as Abe thrust in all the way without warning. The brunet grunted at the tightness around his cock, gripping the blond's hips tightly. After a few moments Abe started thrusting, setting a quick and hard rhythm.

"Aaahn, Abe-kun...Aaah...!"

"You don't seem to be...embarrassed by the noises you make...eh, Ren?" Abe managed to pant.

"Abe-kun! Aah, Abe-k-kun!"

Abe chuckled breathlessly, gripping Mihashi's ass cheeks again and spreading them, watching his erection stretch Mihashi's tight entrance. "I love watching it go into you...When we start it never seems like it'll fit...but you just always want more inside you..."

"Aah, Abe-kun, m-more...!"

Abe grit his teeth against the pleasure and thrust faster, bending over Mihashi's back. "I bet you're going to come just from having me inside you...Ren..."

"Abe-kun! Aah, nnh, Abe-kun...Ta...Takaya!" Mihashi shouted as he came, erection spurting thick white onto the sheets and ass clenching around Abe's erection. The blond's knees gave out, causing him to crash onto the bed as Abe gave his last thrust before coming as well with a deep groan.

Abe rolled to the side as soon as he had enoug

h energy to do so, panting softly with his eyes closed. Mihashi scooted over enough to force one of Abe's arms up and around his shoulders, cuddling into his catcher's shoulder.

"...Was it good?" Abe asked quietly, eyes now open but staring at the ceiling instead of the blond.

Mihashi nodded shyly against Abe's shoulder, face burning red and not a sound leaving his lips.

"That's good," Abe sighed, sifting slightly. Mihashi rolled over and flung one arm over Abe's chest, curling a leg against Abe's and resting his head on the brunet's chest. One of the catcher's arms stayed around the blond's shoulders, the other sliding down to cup Mihashi's ass possessively.

"So Abe-kun d-does like my b-butt..." Mihashi said quietly.

Abe nodded, his eyes closed. "You know I always mean what I say when we do this."

Mihashi nodded and blushed even darker. "Then d-d-does Abe-kun own a v-video c-camera...?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

For this request on Oofurikink: Abe worships Mihashi's ass in and out of the field. Make it NC-17 please! After seeing the episode where he took care after Mihashi got hit there. Needs to be written!


	2. OMAKE There is no sex in baseball!

At the team's next baseball practice, Mihashi was (thankfully) able to move normally again. They were doing a bit of a practice game: taking one player at a time and giving them an at bat, the rest of the team playing in the field. Mizutani had just struck out; Abe threw the ball back to Mihashi. The blond walked back onto the rubber, and as always, Abe stared at his ass hungrily.

"Hey Abe!" Tajima shouted suddenly. The catcher looked at him, shifting his crouch. "Stop staring at Mihashi's ass! I mean, it is pretty nice, but we're trying to practice!"

Mihashi squeaked and put his hands over his butt, trying to shield it from everyone's eyes.

"I wasn't staring at his ass," Abe called back. "Just keep focusing on whatever drill we're doing."

Tajima grinned in a way that made Abe sure he wasn't hearing the end of this. "Alrighty Abe, but just remember that there's no sex in baseball! Even if we are handling long hard poles and balls!"


End file.
